Living Years
by Sevs-Girl72
Summary: Harry does some damage control, Attempting to fix his fathers mistakes. Will he be able too or are some wounds too deep to heal HPSS SLASH SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: G  
Summary: Harry tries to atone for his fathers mistakes  
Song: The Living Years by Mike and the Mechanics

* * *

_Every generation  
Blames the one before  
And all of their frustrations  
Come beating on your door_

"How could they have done that to him?!" Harry screamed while pacing around the seventh year boys dorm of Gryffindor tower.

"Why do you care Harry? Its Snape we're talking about, he's a bloody bastard, couldn't have wished it on a better person"

"Ron! How can you be so stupid?" Harry spit in his face. "You don't know what your talking about, you have no fucking clue what it is like, having your life dictated by someone else, having the one thing that no one but yourself should have the right to tell anyone else, taken away from you."

"Calm down Harry, he's a greasy git and a queer..."

"Ron he's a Teacher!" Hermione interrupted, but Ron just rolled his eyes and continued, ignoring her.

"How could you possibly defend that? He's tortured you since the day you got here, he deserved it Harry. Your dad did what we all dream about"

Harry stood there, eyes blazing but strangely silent for a moment, staring at Ron sitting on his bed. Then speaking very low and slowly

"Ron you don't know everything. I'd never persecute someone who was gay. It would be hypocritical of me." Harry explained slowly reigning in his anger. "And I'd never do what my dad did. I know what it's like to be bullied and beat up. What it is like to have no control of your life; I lived it for 17 years. I couldn't rationalize or agree with anyone, hurting someone like that, even Snape. There is no way I'll forgive Sirius and my dad for this." Grabbing his book bag Harry turned toward the door, but just as he was closing the door he turned back to look at Ron.

"One more thing, we may not like Snape, but Ron, you know as well as I that neither of us would be here with out him. And whether you like it or not he is just as human as you or I. He's earned your respect. So show it." And with that Harry disappeared down the stairs.

Ron stared dumbly at the stop where Harry had stood moments before.  
"I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Yes Ron you did." She said hugging him with a smirk on her face. "You really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Thanks." he said glumly. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
"I think you should go for a walk." She said getting up from the bed and moving towards the door.

"How is that supposed to help?"

"Well maybe you should try to understand where Harry is coming from first, and to do that I think you need to talk to some people who are of the same… _persuasion_ as him."

"What are you on about Hermione?" Ron said truly puzzled

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron! Fred and George! Go talk to Fred and George." Hermione yelled completely frustrated

"Oh right" Ron replied, his face lighting up with understanding "I'll go do that"

"Why do I put up with you?" Hermione said, shaking he head and walking down the stairs, leaving a still fairly confused Ron to get ready.

HPSS+HPSS+HPSS+HPSS

Dropping his bag on the floor, of a deserted hallway Harry started to pace furiously. Talking out his problems to the silent stonewalls.

"I didn't believe Ron would act like that. I just can't understand how he can think that Snape deserved to be outed like that; nobody deserves that. I didn't think he'd be okay with complete jerks like Dad and Sirius. He knows how I was treated all my life, how could he think I could wish that on anybody...well maybe Voldemort, but he wasn't exactly human in the end was he. Mind you, it is Snape, what has he ever done for me. Well other than saving my life, countless times, but it shouldn't matter even if he hadn't I still would not have wished this on him. Especially him I should say, as he does have the sexiest voice ever, even though he is a greasy git." Harry smirked, allowing most of his frustrations to flicker and die at memories of Snape's voice.

"Wished what on whom, Mr. Potter?" said the same voice he was just thinking of.

Harry paused absolutely petrified, hoping he had not actually said Snape's name out loud. Turning around, without looking Snape in the face, hoping with all his might he could occlude his mind from his teacher at this moment.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape."

"Is it, Mr. Potter?" He smirked "One would think that our dear Gryffindor Golden Boy would have better things to do, than pace corridors talking to him self. Has all your fame, finally gone to your head? Shall we call up St. Mungo's? I'm sure you'd be happy in the bed next to Lockhart." Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or maybe we should set up Riddle's old thrown and I'll become the next Dark Lord. Really sir, I think it may be time for you to come up with some new scenarios for the poor crazy Gryffindor Hero?" Harry shot back mockingly.

"Touché Mr. Potter, Touché" Snape said dryly, hiding his amusement at the boys smooth comeback. "But I think detention tonight and tomorrow as well might suit you for talking back to a teacher."

"Yes, sir" Harry said with a shrug. Maybe after all these years this would be the perfect time to find a way to apologize for how his father and Sirius teased him. There was only two weeks left until exams were over and for all the man had done for them all during the war, it was the least he could do.

"Very good Potter, My office, 7 o'clock, do not be late"

"Yes sir"

Nodding once Snape swept past Harry and continued on his why, leaving a very subdued Harry in his wake.

HPSS+HPSS+HPSS+HPSS

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower, anger dissipated, and ready to face his friend. Grumbling the password _gloria mundi_ to the fat lady Harry walked through the portrait hole and straight into a wall of Weasley.

"There you are Harry! I was just looking for you! I think we have to talk." Ron told Harry

"I think your right" Harry replied sheepishly

They both walked silently up to their dorm and sat on Ron's bed.

"I..." "Mate I..."

They both started at the same time.

"Ron let me go first."

"Alright"

"First of all Ron I got to apologize"

"Harr..."

"No let me finish" Harry glared at Ron

Ron nodded for him to continue

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I should have just explained. You know what my life before Hogwarts was, and no matter how much I hate anybody, no one deserves that. Secondly, though I might not like him, I do not hate Severus Snape. I respect him, he is a teacher here and has saved my, out, lives countless times. Yes he's rude, obnoxious, and a real jerk sometimes, he stood with me the entire battle. I would trust him with my life and my family that means you and Hermione. I'll never forgive my Dad or Sirius for what they put him through because whether it was just Snape or what they truly felt about gay men, I don't like the idea that they'd have been disappointed in me."

"There's no way your Dad would've been disappointed in you" Ron said softly trying to console his friend. "I'm sorry too. After you left Hermione told me I should probably, try and understand where you're coming from, so I went and talked to Fred and George. They helped a lot. Though I heard stuff I will never EVER want to hear ever again, like stuff they want to do to you if they ever get you alone" Ron finished grimacing at the remembrance of the conversation

"Wait a second. Fred and George are gay?"

"Oh ya, we've all known since second year."

"Wow. They want to get me alone?"

"Apparently they think you 'absolutely gorgeous'; I think that's the phrase they used"

"Me?"

"Yup."

"Okay." Harry said completely flabbergasted. Someone though _he_ was gorgeous.

"Anyways, after the talk with my brothers I think I get it. I'll never like Snape, but for all he has done for you and us, I guess I can't really hate him."

"We good then?"

"Definitely...Now lets eat I'm starved"

Harry grinned not knowing that time had slipped so fast. Then he remembered.

"Oh no!" Harry groaned

"What?

"I have a detention with Snape tonight and tomorrow"

"I said I didn't hate him but I wouldn't want to be you mate. Come on food will cheer you up before you gotta go."

"Sounds good to me." Harry laughed at his ever-hungry friend

HPSS+HPSS+HPSS+HPSS

Harry and Ron walked down to the great hall, meeting Hermione on the way. All three walked into the great hall laughing and chatting like old times.

Near the end of dinner, Harry could feel someone's eyes on him. It was easy to tell it was coming from the direction of the teachers table and when he turned around to look it was only to gaze right into the piercing depths that were the potions master's eyes. Harry looked away quickly, his heart racing. He wasn't sure as to what he saw in the potions master gaze, it was too quick, but for those few seconds, he felt like Snape was reading his soul.

"Harry mate, you okay?" Ron quirked an eyebrow at him

"Ya Ron I'm good."

"Are you sure Harry? You look a little flushed; maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione piped up.

"I'm fine. Look I better go my detention starts in 10 min."

" 'k mate, you better...Look." Ron cocked his head in the direction of the head table "Snape's already gone."

Looking back up to the table, Harry's eyes widened in shocked that the potions master had left so fast. Worried that he'd be late Harry spun back to his friends, missing the strange twinkle in a certain Headmasters gaze.

"Right well see you guys latter."

"Bye mate"

"Bye Harry


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: G  
Summary: Harry tries to atone for his fathers mistakes  
Song: The Living Years by Mike and the Mechanics

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_I know that I'm a prisoner_

_To all my father held so dear_

_I know that I'm a hostage_

_To all his hopes and fears_

_I just wish I could have told him _

_In the living years_

The walk down to the dungeons was an uneventful one but it allowed the memory of Snape's gaze to haunt him the entire way.

Reaching Snape's office, guarded by its blackened Oak door, Harry took a deep breath clearing his mind of all memories of blazing black eyes before knocking. As soon as his knuckles made impact with the door, a muffled order came from inside.

"Get in here, Potter,"

Pushing open the heavy door, Harry slipped inside. The first image to greet him on entry was Snape hunched over his desk, marking a paper. Not knowing what to do next, Harry glanced around the room. In the hearth a warm fire light the room, casting an eerie glow on all the strange animals and their parts, in the jars that lined the shelves. Snape himself looked dark and mystifying, in the flickering light.

"I'll be with you in a minute Potter, have a seat in the mean time." Snape said with strange civility, slightly startling Harry out of his reverie.

"Sir?" unaccustomed to being acknowledged by Snape so politely

"Sit down, Potter." Snape snapped.

'That was definitely more Snape-ish' Harry thought

He hesitantly sat in the chair opposite Snape, letting the older man finish what he was doing and took to intently studying him. The movement of his lips as he read the essay he was grading, the way his hair fell over his face, even the way he twirled his quill in his fingers, before placing his bitter remarks on unsuspecting pupils works.

Snape finished and moved the paper to the side. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on the tops of his hands.

"Is there a reason as to why you have been gawking at me for the past five minutes Potter?" Snape said as he looked up straight into Harry's eyes.

'Caught in the act' Harry thought, blushing furiously, while suddenly finding the floor in front of him curiously fascinating.

"Well, Potter?"

"Umm, no sir, no reason."

Then there was silence, as Snape stared fixedly at Harry for what felt like years to him. Not knowing whether Snape was going to say anything or not, Harry decided that this was a better time than any to try and jumble together some sort of apology to him.

"Sir, before I start my detention, when I will no doubt be put to some awful task, I need to say something."

"You did just say something Potter. But I assume it is something else."

Harry squirmed in his seat for a second, before finally continuing.

"I need to apologize to you sir."

To say Snape was surprised would be and understatement he was absolutely floored, but his face remained passive, so he nodded at Harry to continue, curious to see what would happen. Looking uncertainly at his teacher once, Harry began.

"Last week I was looking through some rooms on the 3rd floor and I came across Dad's old journals. I thought I could learn more about my parents so I read most of them, but I-i…I was disgusted to find it that it detailed most of the pranks that he and Sirius pulled. Mostly the pranks involving .. umm .. you sir to be exact." Harry looked to the ground again, but still continued.

"I'm sorry sir, for both of them. I'd never have done something like that. I know what it's like. I hate that I have to share the last name of someone like that, let alone his face; I feel like a hostage to his ghost. I know now why you hate me so much, sir. He had no right to out you, which was the worse, and if I could have I would have done all in my power to stop it from happening, if not, he'd have to say those things to his own son as well." Harry coughed through the last part. Finally finished and still looking at the ground, Harry's face was red, with anger at his father, and shame. How could he look at the man in front of him, knowing what he had had to go through in his life, knowing that his face was same one that had tormented him for so long.

"Potter, look at me." Harry heard from the man in front of him but still refused to look up, not wanting Snape to see how much his speech had affected him.

"Please look at me Potter." There was an odd pleading to the words barely whispered and Harry finally looked up in surprise to see the unusually unguarded face full of respect.

"I don't hate you Potter. How could I hate you now?" exclaimed Snape, breaking eye contact with Harry. Getting up and walking around his desk to stand directly in front of Harry.

"I stopped think you were your father the moment you freed me from a mistake I've been trying to correct for over 20 years. I should really be apologizing to you. I made your life harder though you already had so much to bear and for that I am sorry." Snape did something that through him off completely; he offered his hand to Harry in a gesture of extreme sincerity. Harry stared at it for a second, before looking Snape in the eye and taking it. The long thin fingers were surprisingly strong in his hand, and warm; something he never associated with the man. The moment was over quickly though and before Harry could even fathom what had just occurred, in a flurry of robes, Snape was suddenly back in his seat, behind his desk.

"Now Mister Potter, after that heart felt confession on my behalf, your detention tonight, is to brew some pepper up potion for the infirmary. It is only a second year potion and I would hope that you, as my student for seven long years might be able to handle it." Snape said snidely.

"Yes sir"

"Well don't just sit there, get to work, all the ingredients are there and the instructions are on the board."

HPSS+HPSS+HPSS+HPSS

Setting straight to work Harry spread out all the ingredients in the order they were needed and prepared them. Snape hadn't said another word to him during the detention; he had stayed at his desk marking, but Harry was sure he had felt the onyx gaze on him more than once during his grueling brewing.

An hour and a half and a perfect potion later he was done. Harry bottled the potion and cleaned up his work are and after assuring that all was done, he turned around to Snape, who had been grading in between staring at Harry, at his desk.

"Sir I'm all done."

"Alright Potter just leave the potion there, and you can go, and remember tomorrow same time."

"I'll be here. Good night sir" Harry said giving Snape a little smile before leaving the office.

"Good night Po-Harry." Snape said to the closed door, unaware that the boy had heard it clearly, from beyond the door.


End file.
